


Multifarious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [57]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is a bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multifarious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald_Isle_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Isle_Babe/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 6/28/1999 for the word [multifarious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/28/multifarious).
> 
> multifarious  
> Having great diversity or variety; of various kinds;diversified.
> 
> I'm dedicating this one to Emerald_Isle_Babe as it kind of makes me want to get angry at Gibbs despite his good intentions. Hope that it either makes her angry at Gibbs(which she likes) or that she likes it.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Gibbs is a bastard. 'Nough said.

# 

Multifarious

Gibbs stared at his blueprints. Well if you could really call plans for an entertainment center blueprints. He knew he wanted to use wood to make this for Tony, but he had no idea what kind of wood Tony would like. However, if he just came out and asked Tony about it, Tony would know he was making this for him and he wanted it to be a surprise for their one year anniversary from their first date or at least what Gibbs considered their first date.

Gibbs shelved the concern about the wood for now, adding some more fine detailing into the inlay design and some of the other parts of the plans. He was determined to make this the best piece of anything he’d ever crafted. He planned to infuse it with more love and care in the building and woodwork than even his best boat.

As he worked on the plans for the entertainment center, he realized how he could work this to get a feel for what Tony would like in the wood without revealing he was building something for him. The next time the team was on cold cases, he’d drag Tony to the woodworking supply store on the way to re-interview a witness. This particular store regularly had displays up and he was sure Tony would get distracted looking at them especially if Gibbs didn’t tell him why they were there. With that plan in mind, he went back to work on the plans humming a little under his breath with happiness.

Even the realization that he wouldn’t be able to actually start making it until he’d gotten Tony’s input on wood, couldn’t get him down. He had plenty of other side projects to do and the anniversary was still a few months away.

That didn’t prevent him from becoming excited when the team ended up on cold cases a week or so later. Barking out commands in his default don’t question me voice so as to mask his excitement, Gibbs pasted on his customary frown. “McGee, David, cold cases. DiNozzo with me.” Gibbs grabbed the cold case folder he’d picked up that morning when he realized they’d be doing cold cases and headed for the elevator knowing Tony would follow.

Scrambling to grab his gear, Tony called out. “Where are we going, boss?”

Gibbs didn’t bother to respond simply continuing into the elevator. Tony commented mostly to himself “Right, coming boss.”

McGee and David shared a look before Tim asked, “Do you think Tony is in trouble?”

David looked between McGee and the elevator that Tony and Gibbs had vanished into. “I do not know. It is possible. He certainly clowns off enough.”

“I think you mean clowns around or fools off.” McGee corrected.

Ziva waved her hand dismissively. “He is a fool.”

“We best be off ourselves. Gibbs will not be happy if he returns and we have made no progress.” McGee stated before heading for the stairs and cold case storage not wanting to listen to another of Ziva’s diatribes on how horrible DiNozzo was and how much better she was than him.

Tony glanced at Gibbs as the elevator took them down to the parking garage, but knew better than to say anything when Gibbs was sporting his do not ask stupid questions look.

Gibbs gestured to his car. “Get in.” He demanded as he walked around to the driver’s side of the door. 

Tony had a bad feeling about this. “Yes, boss.” He muttered not sure how he’d incited Gibbs wrath this time or who Gibbs was even angry with. He slid into the passenger side of the vehicle just the same. 

Tossing the case file he was still holding into DiNozzo’s lap, Gibbs ordered. “Read up.” With that he fastened his seat belt and put his foot on the gas not bothering to wait for DiNozzo to fasten his as he had no desire to answer any questions.

Quickly slapping his seat belt in place as the vehicle rocketed off under Gibbs lead foot, DiNozzo barely grabbed the folder before it landed on the floor. A few papers still spilled out despite his catch of the main folder. Grumbling, he leaned over and grabbed the pages that had escaped and worked to put the cold case file back in order. 

Reading the summary sheet aloud, Tony started. “Victim age 30. Female.”

“Silently, DiNozzo!” Gibbs glared. It really was too easy for him to fall back on his bastard self when he didn’t want to share his feelings whether happy or sad ones.

Tony was only about halfway through the case file, when Gibbs slammed on the breaks as he pulled into a parking lot and into an actual parking space at practically the same time sending the case files fluttering all over the car. “Not again!” DiNozzo moaned.

“Leave ‘em. Come with me.” Gibbs ordered. 

Looking between Gibbs and the files all over the car, Tony hesitated.

“Now, DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled.

Jumping, Tony replied “Yes, boss” hurrying out of the car and after Gibbs. 

As they entered the woodworking store, Tony looked around feeling a little lost. “What does this have to do with the case?”

“Nothing. I need firewood. Make yourself useful and pick out some wood you’d like. Not firewood I’ll take care of that.”

“Uh. Ok?” Tony’s voice lifted with a minor question mark as he asked the rhetorical question that he knew would not be answered. Confusion expanded across Tony’s eyes and then cheeks until it covered his whole face. 

Knowing better than to expect more useful information from Gibbs. He did what he did best as Gibbs’ second in command. He investigated. The good thing about the woodworking shop is the multifarious woods available. The variety of wood available meant he’d be unlikely to walk away empty handed pretty much the only thing Gibbs hated more than apologizing.

Wandering away from Gibbs as he knew the man would not appreciate questions and he didn’t want to tempt himself, Tony headed for the first wood display to the right of the door. The pamphlet explaining the woods indicated that these lighter colored woods were various types of oak and ash. Moving on to the next display he found some darker woods that were made of cedar. Moving onto the next display there were some truly gorgeous reddish colored woods made of rosewood. The final display of truly dark woods featured those made from walnut. 

Tony finally settled on a rosewood with a darker stain that really made the red kind of glow. Picking up a sample of what he liked he took it over to Gibbs in the firewood section. “What am I supposed to do with this now?” Tony asked.

“Nothing. Come on let’s go.” Gibbs grabbed the firewood he’d already bought while Tony was looking at wood and exited the store leaving Tony to stare after him in befuddlement. Returning the wood to the display and shrugging his shoulders, he followed after Gibbs who once again used his lead foot to travel quickly through the streets on the way to the Naval base where at least a couple of witnesses waited. Tony bemoaned the mess of papers all over the car, but Gibbs didn’t even give him time to clean those up before he took off and Tony wasn’t about to undo his seat belt with the way Gibbs was driving just so that he could reach them.


End file.
